


Reading the Books: The Sorcerer's Stone

by lil_miss_stark04



Series: Reading the books [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters of the books read them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_miss_stark04/pseuds/lil_miss_stark04
Summary: One day a set of seven books appeared in the Great Hall, along with a mysterious note and some visitors. This is what happens when everyone reads Harry's story.





	Reading the Books: The Sorcerer's Stone

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the students started out their day. They had all gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast when suddenly the doors slammed shut. A silence fell upon the room as a couple of the professors got up to check out the situation. When they attempted to open the doors through both magical and non-magical means they were unsuccessful. As the students watched their teachers fail, a panic started to run through the room. All of a sudden a great Bang! exploded though put the room, silencing the students once again. As the students were looking around trying to find out what could have made that noise there was a soft gasp heard. All heads turned to look at the head table to see Professor Flitwick holding a note.

He was holding the note and looking at it like it was a mysterious object. Murmuring quickly broke out across the room again. Everyone was wondering why the small professor was spooked by a piece of strange paper. The only ones who recognized the type of paper were the muggle born and raised because it was written on lined notebook paper. Soon the headmaster of the school, Professor Dumbledore, spoke up and asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Fillius, where did the letter come from and what does it contain?" he asked of the charms professor. Flitwick looked to the headmaster and merely shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't got the faintest clue Albus. It just appeared here in front of me with that loud bang." The school had just started their mutterings again when another of their professors voices could be heard asking a question, " Would you read it Fillius so we may find out?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at the paper suspiciously. "Of course Minervra," Professor Flitwick replied as he opened the letter that was in his hands.

The whole room curiously watched the professor read the note while they guessed what was in it with their friends. A couple of minutes later the professor looked up with a shocked expression on his face. "Well Fillius, what did it say?" Dumbledore asked, and the smaller man just shook his head. "I think it would be better Albus if I were to read it out loud to the whole school," he replied. With a sonorous charm, the professor stood on his chair and proceeded to read the contents of the letter to the whole school:

_"Professor Flitwick_

_This message was sent to you because we believe you to be the most unbiased professor at Hogwarts (even if you are head of Ravenclaw). The whole school has been locked inside of the Great Hall because we refuse to see history repeat itself. Soon you will be receiving seven books. These books detail the journey of a certain students seven years at school. If our spell was done correctly they should have arrived during this students third year of school, therefore most of these events have not happened yet. We picked this particular time because it is important for a reason you will soon be learning as you read. You will be joined by a host of guests that are not Hogwarts students of current time but it is important that you DO NOT freak out or try to harm them. They are important to the story and need to hear it a as much as the rest of you. Please relay this message to any newcomers who try to harm or do otherwise to any one in the room. The Great Hall will be placed in a time lock once all important people are transported into the room. It will be as if no time has passed. We are trusting you Professor to keep the peace amongst everyone for the sake of all of our futures. Please remember that any events that have happened past the current date have not happened yet and it is our goal to make sure that they don't. You will have access to house elves so you will still have your meals and needs taken care of (please inform those students who don't know what these creatures are on their nature and source of their magic, it is important that no one freaks out and does anything drastic). Thank you in advance and happy reading._

_Signed_

_Those worried for the future"_

Once Professor Flitwick was finished reading he sat back down and canceled his charm. The whole school was silent in shock at what they just heard and then all of a sudden it was like a barrier broke and everyone started talking at once. Some started asking questions and others were trying to figure out the contents of the note with their friends. The teachers were trying to get the Hall quiet once again when there was a bright flash and seven different sized books appeared in front of the charms professor. Blinking the spots out of his eyes, he picked up the first one and scanned the cover of it before looking up shocked at the Gryffindor table. The whole school was now quietly gossiping about which Gryffindor third year theses books could be about.

Not long after the books arrived did the "guests" start to arrive as well. The first to pop in was a startled Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. A third year Hufflepuff student stood to great her with an exclaimed "Auntie". The stern looking witch hugged her niece as a new table appeared in the Great Hall. The occupants of the room were startled by it but figured that's where the newcomers were expected to sit. After Madame Bones sat the next person arrived. Alastair "Mad-eye" Moody popped in with his wand raised and a spell on his lips. The headmaster quickly subdued his old friend and had him sit at what was being called "The Guest Table". The next guests to pop in were a group of red heads. Another group of read heads stood to great them and everyone realized these must be the rest of the Weasley clan: Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Charlie. After the family was settled at their respective seats there was another couple of pops. Three women arrived then, all varying in looks and age, the oldest of the three was an elegant but soft looking woman with brown hair and sharp brown eyes: Andromeda Tonks née Black. Next to her was a witch who was younger than her but still close in age, she was just as elegant as the first woman if not more and had platinum blonde hair and a cold exterior but there was a warmth hidden in her blue eyes: Narcissa Malfoy née Black. And the last was the youngest of the three, she popped in sprawled on the floor. She was sporting bubblegum pink hair and was had none of the grace or elegance of the other two. She got up of the floor and hugged the oldest of the woman before running off (and tripping on the way) to hug her old friend Charlie while they all took a seat at the table: Nymphadora Tonks.

The last three to arrive popped in almost simultaneously. The fist was a tall, bald African man. He popped in with a coffee cup still in his hand and a confused look on his face. As he spotted his bosses and started to walk over to them a second pop sounded. It was a large black dog. Many of the people around screamed in terror believing this to be a grim, one person was able to recognize him for who he truly was. Remus Lupin stood up from the head table and pointed his wand at the dog, visibly upset. As he was getting closer to the dog he transformed in to a man, this caused even more screams to ripple through the room. Stood there all dirty and calmly staring down the defense professor was Sirius Black, infamous mass murderer and notorious death eater. At his appearance all four aurors stood with wands drawn and pointed at the criminal as well as most of the teachers. Just as things were getting out of control Professor Flitwick stood on his chair once again and got the rooms attention, "Now remember what the note said. Obviously Mister Black is here for a reason and we need not to overreact. I understand that he is out of the law here but for the duration of these books I believe it best if we remember that." Remus nodded and, wand still trained on Sirius, returned to his seat at the table. Black nodded gratefully to the charms professor and sat at the farthest end of the table away for everyone else. As he sat his eyes roamed the room looking for someone in particular and when his eyes landed on a certain Gryffindor third year he smiled a genuine, soft smile that had all adults tensing and set everyone else whispering with gossip. The tiny professor then stood up from his seat at the head table and, levitating the books behind him, moved to sit with the criminal. When all eyes turned to him he just shrugged, "I'm a dueling master and if Black wants to try something I can subdue him, and besides the note said they trusted me to be fair and keep the peace so I'm making sure that happens."

The third popped in during the drama surrounding Sirius' arrival and therefore remained unnoticed.


End file.
